Lady Reines Case Files/Challenge Quest
Memories in Pyramid Ring *''Clear Mission 45.'' }} 196,281 HP 212,534 HP |en12 = Referee Chicken; Lvl 30 130,816 HP |dropicons = }} *'Lucha Libre / PAIR :' Maximum 2 Servants in a Party, including the Support Servant. *At the start of the battle, Black Quetzal Mask is buffed with Attack Damage Up (5 turns), Defense Up (5 turns) and Critical Rate Up (5 turns). * : Come, Mask a Wish Upon the Santa! : Boss charges NP gauge to full when broken. }} Memories in Singularity I *''Clear Mission 48.'' 270,930 HP |en12 = Luluhawa Wyvern; Lvl 30 123,549 HP |en13 = Luluhawa Wyvern; Lvl 30 123,549 HP |battle2 = Grand Battle 2/2 |en21 = Blackbeard; Lvl 70 282,475 HP |dropicons = }} }} Memories in Singularity II *''Clear Mission 9.'' 389,515 HP Attila the San(ta) 410,786 HP |dropicons = }} * : Change Class to Archer & Charges her own NP gauge by 1. }} Memories in Onigashima *''Clear Mission 49.'' , }} 420,036 HP |en12 = Shuten Dōji; Lvl 80 380,362 HP |dropicons = }} }} Memories in Ishtar Cup *''Clear Mission 57.'' }} 24,570 HP |en12 = Orion?; Lvl 60 23,795 HP |en13 = Orion?; Lvl 65 30,406 HP |en14 = Orion?; Lvl 68 28,192 HP |en15 = Orion?; Lvl 70 36,210 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Rai-temis; Lvl 56 96,451 HP |en22 = Rai-temis; Lvl 63 221,319 HP 159,192 HP |en23 = Rai-temis; Lvl 56 96,451 HP |dropicons = }} * : Buff all enemies with Critical Rate Up (5 turns) }} Memories in Singularity V 289,984 HP |en12 = Nikola Tesla; Lvl 85 268,506 HP |en13 = Blavatsky; Lvl 80 242,392 HP |dropicons = }} }} Memories of Miss Santa Alter 29,985 HP |en12 = Pierre; Lvl 44 29,985 HP |en13 = Pierre; Lvl 44 29,985 HP |en14 = Pierre; Lvl 44 29,985 HP |en15 = Pierre; Lvl 44 29,985 HP |en16 = Pierre; Lvl 44 29,985 HP |en17 = Pierre; Lvl 44 29,985 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Jeanne Alter; Lvl 90 307,875 HP |en22 = Robespierre Ghost; Lvl 60 920,546 HP |dropicons = }} }} Memories in Csejte Pyramid Himeji Castle 118,523 HP |en12 = Mecha Eli-chan Mk.II; Lvl 90 174,783 HP 186,837 HP 202,507 HP |en13 = Meka Nobu-chan; Lvl 40 118,523 HP |dropicons = }} *'Support Missile:' At the start of each turn, all allied servants will take 500 damage. *'Elizabeth's Support:' All frontline members gain Reduced Defense for 2 turns, Increased Attack and NP gain for 1 turn. * : Mecha Eli-chan Mk.II gains Pierce Invulnerability buff permanently. (Removable) * : Mecha Eli-chan Mk.II gains 5x Increased NP Damage buff for 1 hit. (Removable) }} Memories in Celtic Prison 35,466 HP |en12 = Warden; Lvl 50 26,980 HP |en13 = Warden; Lvl 53 28,545 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Deputy Chief Warden Quetzalcoatl; Lvl 80 152,230 HP 139,349 HP |en22 = Chief Warden Nightingale; Lvl 75 177,775 HP 162,732 HP |en23 = Warden; Lvl 60 76,992 HP |dropicons = }} *Chief Warden Nightingale : **Buff all enemies with HP Recovery Rate Up (5 turns) *Deputy Chief Warden Quetzalcoatl has no NP. *Deputy Chief Warden Quetzalcoatl : **Buff all units on the battlefield with Attack Up (3 turns) }} Memories in Hundred-Story Pagoda }} 68,495 HP |en12 = [[Minamoto no Raikō|Hot Springs Hārītī (Onsen Kishibojin)]]; Lvl 61 225,258 HP 409,560 HP |en13 = Life-Sized Ibaraki Dakimakura; Lvl 66 68,495 HP |en14 = Life-Sized Ibaraki Dakimakura; Lvl 66 68,495 HP |en15 = Life-Sized Ibaraki Dakimakura; Lvl 66 68,495 HP |en16 = Life-Sized Ibaraki Dakimakura; Lvl 66 68,495 HP |en17 = Life-Sized Ibaraki Dakimakura; Lvl 66 68,495 HP |dropicons = }} *'SPECIAL PARTY:' Similar to Setsubun 2018, you cannot use support servants. All servants have to come from your own collection. *At the start of the battle, Hot Springs Hārītī buffs herself with Critical Damage Up (10 turns) *At the start of each enemy turn, Hot Springs Hārītī will sacrifice 1x Life-Sized Ibaraki Dakimakura. *When Life-Sized Ibaraki Dakimakura is removed from battlefield, all allies receives Burn status for 10 turns and Burn Damage Up for 10 turns. *[[Minamoto no Raikō|Hot Springs Hārītī (Onsen Kishibojin)]] : **'Mama is Going to Become an Oni:' When this unit attacks, target servant hit by her normal attack gets their Buffs removed. }} Memories in Luluhawa *''Clear Mission 55'' *''Luluhawa = Honolulu + Hawaii'' , , }} 236,792 HP 291,138 HP |en12 = Medb; Lvl 80 272,180 HP |dropicons = }} *Cú Chulainn : Grants self Evasion (2 hits) and Defense Up (3 turns) }} Challenge Quest 352,671 HP 317,610 HP 293,236 HP |en12 = Lord El-Melloi II; Lvl 90 456,288 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Event Category:Collaboration Category:Quests Category:Challenge Quest